Mr. Lorelei
Mr. Lorelei is Maira’s father, a cat living just outside Anthropolis, most likely in the next town. His real name is currently unknown. General information Appearance Not much is known about his appearance, as is the case with most of the parents of the characters. He would most likely have hair that’s a combination of black and white, owing to the fact he’s over 50. He would also have a more crooked nose, and only one large nostril (See History). There is a high possibility he would also be sleep-deprived, and therefore have dark circles under his eyes. He is described as “fairly tall” and would probably not be much taller than his daughter. He was originally described as “tall” but he appears to have become shorter over time. Personality Mr. Lorelei would most likely have depression. Although he initially seems happy when his daughter visits, he soon appears rather hostile, leading Maira to not want to visit him as often. The last time this happened, he soon realised after she left that his dependency on drugs had made him this way, and on realising this felt a whole lot worse. Before his wife died, he seemed “like everyone else’s dad”, and was fairly cheerful. History Mr. Lorelei most likely had a normal childhood. He eventually met another cat who he would eventually get married to, and he had one daughter with her (Maira). About three years after Maira’s birth, her mother died, and Mr. Lorelei eventually turned to cocaine to take his mind off. This led to him becoming more irritable and paranoid when he wasn’t taking it. Others began avoiding him as he was becoming violent, and Maira would try to be with her friends and Niran for as long as possible, to avoid being at home. Eventually a war broke out which a vast majority of the residents joined, even some teenagers (see Skeleton). This was also affecting most of the residents of Anthropolis, meaning Maira couldn’t see her friends anymore and she was separated from Niran. This was the final straw, and it was around this time that she ran away to the gang. Despite initially hating having anything to do with them, she grew to enjoy their company. The war eventually ended. Despite Mr. Lorelei convincing himself that his daughter only ran away because of the conflict, he soon found out she survived, but was not returning. He realised that his violent behaviour was what had truly driven her away, and he eventually fell into a deep, deep depression. However, he still took cocaine, as he had done for a decade by now. He stayed out of touch with Maira until she was seventeen, when she finally visited him again. He wasn’t as violent as he was in the past, but he still had a hostile attitude to his daughter. Maira is currently trying to help him off cocaine gradually, as despite their past she still loves her father, but she worries his life is significantly shortened due to the effects from the drug. Ironically, Maira pays for help for him with money from the gang, which involves drug-dealing, although Maira doesn’t handle any drugs herself. Trivia * He most likely has high blood pressure, and various other conditions. * He is a Russian Blue, similar to his daughter (and most likely, his wife). * He lives rather far away. This is shown by how Maira has to leave the gang hideout at sunrise to get to see him. * He’s probably never met Niran’s mother or father. Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Cats Category:Parents